Diva Of Love
by KigoFaberryRizzlesFan
Summary: A dating show was the last thing Rachel wanted to do, but after some encouragement from her agent she found herself standing in front of twelve men and women all hoping to be chosen as her date for her next premiere. Will this be just a publicity stunt or will Rachel find the love of her life. Faberry
1. Welcome

**_A/N: A few things you should know before you read this. Most of the people in Glee haven't met each other although a few key characters stories have intertwined, although most likely not how they did in Glee. Rachel's story has drastically changed. First off she grew up in New York. Secondly while she does still have two dads, she did grow up knowing Shelby and was always aware she was her mother. As for Shelby's story everything about Idina Menzel's career should be related to her. I think that's everything you need to know for right now if anything comes up. I will make sure to make note of it._**

Rachel smiled lightly at the people who stood in front of her. Twelve men and women who would be competing for my affections for the next nine weeks. Looking back Rachel never thought she would be the host of one of these sleazy dating shows, but her agent and mother thought it would be wonderful idea publicity for when the remake of Wicked was released. They wanted to coincide the release and the big reveal so that the night of the finale was the same night as their first public date, the Wicked premiere. Rachel remembers when my agent first came to her with this offer.

_"Rachel this is a wonderful deal. We couldn't buy this kind of publicity and they want to pay you for it," her agent, Holly Holiday, told her. Holly had been her mother's best friend and agent since before Rachel was born so when she had decided to get into the business Holly had been the first person her mom had talked to make sure her daughter was looked after._

_"A dating show, Aunt Holly, come on those shows are just full of sleaze. Plus, the fact that I am reprising my mothers old role on the big screen should be enough publicity. Why do we need this?" Rachel asked._

_"Rachel I was there twenty-six years ago standing right next to your mom when you were born. I have watched you grow and mature, working your hardest to surpass your mothers fame to make a name for yourself. After all these things I have come to one conclusion. Sweetheart you are boring." Holly told her._

_"Excuse me?" Rachel said with a raised brow._

_"You are. When have you ever done anything spontaneous just for fun?" Holly asked._

_"I'll have you know I'm plenty fun and spontaneous." Rachel told her._

_"Rach, you had your whole life planned out by the time you were six!" Holly exclaimed._

_"It's good to have ambition." Rachel said pouting._

_"I've already told your mother and she thought it would be great idea." Holly told her._

_"You did what? How could you talk to my mom about my career before talking to me?" Rachel asked surprised._

_"I've been doing it your whole life." Holly told her with an eye roll._

_"Now I'm thinking there is something to the whole never hire friends and family thing." Rachel grumbled._

_"No other agent would ever take care of you like I do." Holly told her. "Sweetheart, no one's forcing you to do this show, but I'm telling you it would be foolish to pass up an opportunity like this."_

_"Okay, fine, Aunt Holly, if you think it's for the best I'll do it, but I have two nonnegotiable conditions. I want Kurt and Blaine with me on the show," Rachel started._

_"Well, with Blaine being your on screen counterpart in the movie I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult to negotiate him as part of the deal and I'll do my best to get Kurt in there too," Holly said writing down what strings would need to be pulled to get that done._

_"Okay, second condition, I have the finally say in who stays and goes during the show," Rachel said._

_"Rachel, I'm not sure if I can manage that, in show like this the producer has the most leeway in those decisions for the best of the show," Holly told her._

_"Either you get it done or I don't do the show. Have me put on as a producer if you have to just make sure it gets done," and with that Rachel stood and gave one of her signature diva storm outs._

Luckily Holly had been able to get all of her conditions met although Rachel did have to take a considerable pay cut for it to happen. She didn't care because it meant that she had control of her own actions on the show. Getting Kurt and Blaine to agree to be on the show was as simple as agreeing to do nicknames and allowing them each three nicknames which she was not allowed to shoot down. That's how the three of them ended up standing before this group.

Rachel smiled and stepped forward to talk to the group. "Hello, and welcome to Diva of Love," a cheer rose from the crowd. She let the cheer go on for a while before she raised her hand for silence. "As you all know I'm Rachel Berry, and for the next nine weeks you will be competing for my affection. These are my best friends Blaine Anderson, who will be playing with me as Fiyero in Wicked, and Kurt Hummel, fashion designer extraordinaire. They will be helping me with my decisions and they will be keeping an eye out for me, too. Keep in mind you have to not only impress me, you also have to impress my friends."

"Mind you I am difficult to impress," Kurt said causing both his boyfriend and best friend to laugh.

"So first things first we are going to let you go inside and pick your rooms. Then we will let you line up in the grand hall so that we can pick your nicknames. Okay everybody head inside."

There was a mad dash as everyone ran into the house to grab a room. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel followed behind chuckling at how fast everyone was going.

**_A/N2: So that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think. _**


	2. Finn

_**Warning this chapter includes non graphic mentions of bullying and suicide.**_

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine laughed as they watched as the group rushed upstairs pushing and shoving to be first.

"I want to be next to Rachel's room!" Kurt said in a falsetto voice.

"No, I want to!" Blaine said back playfully shoving him.

"Guy shut up!" Rachel said shoving them both trying not to laugh at them.

"Come on, let go hang out and what for Rachel's love connections to get back," Kurt said.

They all went to the lobby and sat at the table that the producers had set up for them. They laughed and joked around with each other as they waited for the contestants to settle in and return downstairs. After about fifteen minutes the group returned Blaine settled them down and had them form a single file line before returned to his seat.

They called the first person in and a tall man walked in. He had brunette hair and a face that looked like a bit of a toddler. He swaggered in with a lopsided grin.

"So tell us your name and a bit about yourself," Rachel told him.

"My name is Finn Hudson. I was the quarterback and captain of my highschool team and I was prom king, he said with his chest puffed out.

"Okay?" Kurt said extremely confused. "You're what like twenty-three now. Why are you talking about stuff that happened five years ago? What about now?"

"Uh, now? Well, now I work at the local garage in town," he said sheepishly shrugging.

"Now I see why he would prefer to talk about high school," Blaine said as he and Kurt held back laughter.

"Guys stop being mean. I totally understand him wanting to put his best foot forward. My mom always said 'when you are trying to impress somebody to put your best foot forward.'" Rachel said smiling causing Finn to smile back at her.

"He looks familiar," Blaine said. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Lima, Ohio," he said, "You probably never heard of it."

"No kidding you came from Lima? He had to have gone to McKinley. That's the only highschool in Lima," Kurt said.

"Yeah, the team that only won one game in it's entire history. Looks like his best foot is a bit lame," Blaine said with a cruel laugh.

"Guys what are you doing?" Rachel asked. "You're being unnecessary cruel."

"I think we should call him Minimum Wage. Since he has nothing going for him other than that," Blaine said.

"What?! Blaine no!" Rachel said at the same time as Finn called out.

"Fuck no!"

"Three nicknames, no vetoes," Kurt said as he wrote the name on the tag and handed it to Finn.

Rachel sighed and acquiesced, "I'm sorry, but that will your nickname."

"This is bullshit!" Finn said kicking the chair in the corner as he stormed out of the room.

"Okay, guys, what the heck was that about?" Rachel asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, sighed, and Blaine explained, "Back when I was at Dalton Academy I used to go to these support meetings for gay teens. I made friends with this guy named David Karofsky. He was a football player at McKinley and he was in the closet. He was struggling with with coming out and I was helping him. I advised him to start small tell someone close to him. He told his best friend, the captain of the football team. Rather than support him like a real friend, he blabbed it to the rest of the school. David was bullied for months before it became too much and he killed himself."

"Finn said he was captain of the football team," Rachel said nodding her understanding. "You can't blame him for something that he did over five years ago.

"Well he still looks like a smug jackass to me," Blaine said.

"Fine, believe what you will but understand I cannot and will not allow your clear bias against him effect his position in this competition," Rachel said.

"Yeah, okay, but it will be up to you to explain to your two gay dads that you are dating a homophobe. I wish you all the luck in the world with that," Kurt told her raising an eyebrow.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and called out, "Next person!"

_A/N: So I had actually planned to have this chapter include more than Finn and to have a totally different nickname for him but this narrative just sort of came to me and I liked it better than my original so it is the one I chose. I am hoping to introduce Quinn next chapter as long as my muses don't slap me with a different narrative._


End file.
